


You were the one who made me feel fright

by mivky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Beautiful, Feelings, Lovely, M/M, Poetry, Sad, Translation, life story, poem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mivky/pseuds/mivky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okej, zaczęłam to tłumaczyć z nudów, nie czytając tego wcześniej, czego później żałowałam, bo feelsy mnie przytłoczyły.<br/></p></blockquote>





	You were the one who made me feel fright

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You were the one who made me feel fright (poem)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855105) by [lialibea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lialibea/pseuds/lialibea). 



_Pierwszy raz, jak uratowałeś mi życie, jeszcze się nie znaliśmy._

  
_Byłem w piekle i w bólu, i ty chwyciłeś mnie mocno a ja byłem tak przerażony._

  
_Obudziłem się nie wiedząc, gdzie jestem ani jak się tu dostałem, ale mogłem zobaczyć, gdzie mnie chwyciłeś._

 

 

_Pierwszy raz zobaczyłem cię, gdy byliśmy w stodole, a ja byłem wściekły._

  
_Zjawiłeś się, kiedy cię potrzebowałem. Były jakieś rozbłyski i światła a jak byłem tak przerażony._

  
_Powiedziałeś, że jesteś moim przyjacielem i aniołem, a ja ci nie wierzyłem._

  
_Myślałem, że bredzisz, ponieważ mnie przerażałeś._

 

 

_Pierwszy raz, gdy patrzyłem na ciebie jak na przyjaciela nastał niedługo po tym, jak się poznaliśmy._

  
_Powiedziałeś, że mogę ci ufać, ale ja wciąż byłem tak przerażony._

  
_Byłeś dla mnie czymś nowym, ale było w tobie coś odmiennego._

  
_Zdecydowałeś się dopuścić mnie do siebie._

 

 

_Pierwszy raz, gdy zbuntowałeś się dla mnie, ja byłem obojętny._

  
_Nie rozumiałem._

  
_Powiedziałeś mi, co zrobiłeś, a ja byłem tak przerażony._

  
_Nie byłeś już bezpieczny, a ja powinienem był być, ale nie chciałem opuścić tej wyspy i uciec._

 

 

_Pierwszy raz, jak umarłeś, ja czułem się bardzo źle._

  
_To stało się przeze mnie, a ja byłem tak przerażony._

  
_Nie wiedziałem, że to mogło boleć tak mocno, jak bolało._

  
_Prawie oszalałem, lecz wtedy ty wróciłeś._

 

  
  
_Pierwszy raz dotknęliśmy się, co było zarówno ludzkie, gdy usiedliśmy razem przy stole._

 

_Jadłeś wtedy po raz pierwszy i wyglądałeś na tak przerażonego._

  
_Dotknąłem cię trzęsącą się dłonią, a ty nie byłeś zdolny zrozumieć._

 

 

_Pierwszy raz pocałowaliśmy się gdy prawie umarłeś, lecz jakoś zostałeś przy życiu._

  
_Leżałeś spokojnie na łóżku a ja usiadłem obok ciebie i byłem tak przerażony._

  
_Otworzyłeś oczy, które od razu zaczęły szukać moich._

  
_Na zawsze zapamiętam to mgnienie, natychmiastowość, z jaką twoje usta spotkały moje._

 

 

_Pierwszy raz oglądaliśmy razem film w czerwcu._

  
_Obserwowałem cię i czułem więcej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, a byłem tak przerażony._

  
_Śmiałeś się i powiedziałeś, że podoba ci się pojęcie filmów._

  
_Powiedziałeś, że chętnie obejrzysz więcej, jeśli wciąż będę przy tobie._

 

 

_Pierwszy raz, gdy powiedziałem, że cię kocham, był podczas bezksiężycowej nocy w drodze._

 

_Siedziałeś tuż obok i byliśmy tylko my._

 

_Uświadomiłem sobie moje uczucia i byłem tak przerażony._

  
_Dotknąłeś delikatnie mojej twarzy i spytałeś, o czym myślę._

  
_Słowa, które powiedziałem nie były wyraźne, ale zrozumiałeś._

 

 

_Pierwszy raz, jak powiedziałem o nas mojemu bratu, był tydzień po bezksiężycowej nocy._

  
_Byłeś spokojny, a ja się pociłem i byłem tak przerażony._

  
_Chwyciłeś moją spoconą dłoń, a ja mu powiedziałem._

  
_Zaśmiał się wtedy zdziwiony._

 

_‘To to był sekret?’_

 

 

_Pierwszy raz, gdy się ustatkowaliśmy, był, kiedy zaczęliśmy się starzeć._

  
_Starzeliśmy się, a moje plecy zaczęły mnie boleć i byłem tak przerażony._

  
_Prowadziłeś mnie do naszego domu, pocałowałeś i powiedziałeś_

  
_‘Jesteś złoty. Jesteś i zawsze będziesz złoty’._

 

 

_Ostatni raz pocałowaliśmy się, gdy leżałeś na łóżku i prawie umarłeś._

  
_Byłem szczęśliwy, że znów uszedłeś z życiem, lecz wciąż byłem tak przeraż_ _ony._

 

_Powiedziałeś, że to nie ma znaczenia, że żyłeś wystarczająco długo._

  
_Ale ja wiedziałem, że kłamiesz._

  
_Kłamałeś dla mnie, a ja udawałem, że nie wiem._

 

 

_Ostatni raz dotknęliśmy się, gdy ty leżałeś na tym samym łóżku._

  
_Dotknąłem twojej twarzy, zamykając ci oczy i byłem tak przerażony._

  
_Przestałeś oddychać, a ludzie zaczęli biegać._

  
_Wszystko, co chciałem powiedzieć, zostało w mojej głowie._

 

 

_Ostatni raz byłem z tobą sam na sam na tydzień po tym, gdy widziałem cię żywego._

  
_Płakałem dosyć dużo, a mój brat wiedział, że nie jestem przerażony._

  
_Wiedziałem co nadchodziło, a moje życie z tobą było przejażdżką, wypełnioną wspaniałymi momentami._

 

 

  
_Pierwszy raz ujrzałem cię, gdy byliśmy tak samo już nieistniejący, a ja opuszczałem moje ciało dla wieczności._

  
_Stałeś obok i mnie obserwowałeś, a ja byłem tak przerażony._

  
_Ale ty tylko starłeś moje łzy._

  
_Wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie przez krótką wieczność._

 

  
_Potem uciekliśmy._  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okej, zaczęłam to tłumaczyć z nudów, nie czytając tego wcześniej, czego później żałowałam, bo feelsy mnie przytłoczyły.  
> 


End file.
